


How Do You Eat Yours?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron can't resist his two favourite things.





	How Do You Eat Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote this just before Easter and, to me, Easter is all about [Crème Eggs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creme_egg). This little drabble/ficlet popped into my head the other day when I was eating one.

Hermione pushed her finger into the Creme Egg for the third time, coating it with the thick, sweet filling, before lifting it to her lips and closing her mouth around it. She sucked on it, drawing the finger out very slowly, working hard to rid it of the sticky fondant.

Ron groaned and licked his own lips.

Having devoured his own egg quickly, he'd been sitting there with his mouth hanging open for the last couple of minutes.

Hermione. Chocolate. Hermione worshipping chocolate. He couldn't take it any more.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He asked hoarsely, straddling her lap.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently, but her eyes were sparkling mischievously and Ron was certain she knew exactly what she was doing. She plunged her finger into the egg, scraping at the sides and lifted the sticky digit to her mouth once again.

Without waiting for her to remove it, Ron lunged forwards and pressed his open mouth against hers. He ran his tongue along her lips, lapping up the remnants of the egg.

Hermione moved her finger across to his mouth so he could suck on it. He watched as she took a bite out of the chocolate and, when Ron had finished with her finger, she leaned forwards to kiss him slowly. She passed him the chocolate, and he sucked on it along with her tongue.

He moaned at the mixed sensation of his two favourite things, and pressed his growing erection against her stomach. Yes, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

She chuckled as she broke the kiss and he continued to suck on the melting chocolate.

"Did you know," she smirked, "that you are so very predictable?"


End file.
